


Stay

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Wood, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: "Mornin’, princess," Osamu's rough voice mumbles from where his face is buried in Tobio's neck.Or, author tries at morning fluff.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the title I used is usually used for angsty as fuck stories. Meanwhile, this is just fluffiness. Anyway, my first solo osakage. I was hoping to deliver more sorry for my inadequacy. Enjoy~
> 
> Rated E cause I can't differentiate between M and E all that well.

"Mornin’, princess," Osamu's rough voice mumbles from where his face is buried in Tobio's neck.

Tobio groans, annoyed by the sound alarm that continues to blare from his phone. He extracts his hand out from under his boyfriend's buff one draping over him and reaches to turn it off.

Osamu hums and snuggles up closer, sliding his entire body against the younger boy.

At the hard outline of Osamu's morning wood pressing against his ass, Tobio takes a sharp intake of breath.

His eyes fly open, any leftover sleepiness gone. "You're hard."

"Stay," Osamu responds, entirely dodging an answer to Tobio's statement. Instead, he begins to nuzzle the back of Tobio's ear, just at the edge of the hairline. The setter shies away from the touch, a smile breaking out on his lips. "It tickles, ‘samu."

Osamu’s warm breath ghosts over Tobio’s nape and Tobio can feel the growing smirk against his skin before all of a sudden, Tobio is being hauled up by the strong arms wrapped around his waist. Tobio shouts as he’s placed on his back, _on top of Osamu._ And there’s laughter from the older man who’s surely finding utter joy from startling his boyfriend and bringing out a reaction like that.

Tobio huffs, wriggling to get out of Osamu's hold only to make the situation worse. A gasp tumbles past his lips as Osamu's hardness slots between the crack of his ass and rubs against his pucker through their clothes.

Osamu groans under him, his arm holding onto Tobio a smidge tighter, pulling him an inch closer, continuing to grind against the cleft of Tobio's ass. One of his arms move up, slipping under the loose tank top Tobio wore to bed.

With eyes slightly glazed over, Tobio feels Osamu's mouth at his neck once again; he bites onto his bottom lip to keep himself from showing how affected he already is just from the slightest of touch from his boyfriend. Although he's aware the attempt is futile, Osamu knows him all too well not to realise that Tobio will drop to his hands and knees if Osamu just says the words.

" _'samu,_ " Tobio mumbles, pressing his hips against Osamu, wanting to feel more but unable to with the layers of clothes on both of them.

"What is it, princess?" Osamu, ever the tease, pretends to be oblivious.

Tobio pouts, “I need to head out for my morning run,”

“Skip? Just for today?” Osamu nuzzles the side of his nape then rolls them over to press the younger boy against the mattress. Tobio shivers at the hunger in the older’s eyes as he gazes over the setter’s form. Osamu licks his lips before a smirk takes over his face. “I’ll make sure ya get a good workout in bed to make up for it.”

Steam erupts from every cell in Tobio, turning him a bright red. He looks away, bringing an arm over his face to hide the blush. “Fine, I can skip today. But we better have onigiri for breakfast.”

Osamu chuckles as he tugged Tobio’s boxers off. He then bends one of Tobio’s legs over his chest while picks up the other over his right shoulder. “Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day.


End file.
